


Shay's Adventure In Babysitting

by Random_Fics10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Fluff and Crack, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Shay finds out Dennis "accidentally" deaged Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Celina, Moon, Reiji, and Riley by about 9 years and has to babysit them while they try to figure out what Dennis did in the first place.Shay hates it...at first...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Dennis?" Shay glares at his "colleague."

"Yes?" Dennis chirps.

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHILE I WASN'T HERE?!_** " Shay gestures to the other Lancers, who are now ranging from ages <1-9-ish.

"You shouldn't be swearing in front of such young children," Reiji, now barely up to Shay's stomach, fixes his glasses while glaring at Shay.

"And you're as annoying as ever, Dennis, answer the question," Shay glares back at Reiji.

"Uhmmmm, heheh...you see......"

"You don't know what you did."

"I do not!" Dennis nods.

Shay grabs Dennis by the shirt, getting in his face, "You're gonna find a way to fix it."

Dennis gulps audibly, "Why of course I am.......there's children watching please don't skin me alive."

Shay pushes Dennis away, "Take Reiji with you down to his lab, Claude should let you down if he knows Reiji is...compromised."

"I don't want to go with him," Reiji protests.

"And I don't want to deal with you, and I'm officially older, so go."

"You're rude."

"Yeah."

Dennis leads Reiji out of the room by his shoulder and Shay sighs, looking at the other 6 kids.

Dennis seemed to have gotten them all distracted at the very least.

Riley is asleep on the couch, Gong and Zuzu sitting close by.

Yuya and Sylvio are scribbling in random papers while Moon watches.

"Wait a minute..."

Shay can already feel a headache coming on, "Where's Celina?"

"Who?" Yuya asks.

"Nice, nice, you're mentally 5 too.." Shay huffs under his breath, "Purple haired girl, um, about your age--"

Sylvio points behind him right before the little ball of rage rams into the back of his legs, taking him down with a yell.

"Die Intruder!"

"Hello to you too, Hell Spawn."

"Die!" Celina proceeds to hit him in the back with a stick.

"Oww, where did you get that?" Shay takes it away forcefully.

Tears well up in little Celina's eyes and Shay panics.

"Nonononononononono," Shay gives her back the stick, "You can have the stick, just don't hit...or cry, no hitting and no crying and you can have it."

Celina seems content with being given her stick back and takes off, grabbing Moon to make him play with her.

"Crisis averted," Shay let's our a sigh of relief, until he feels a tug on his jacket.

He turns to see Sylvio holding his jacket with one hand, doing an awkward dance while pulling down his shirt.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Shay questions.

Sylvio nods.

"Well why don't you?" Shay asks.

Sylvio doesn't answer, just keeps shifting uncomfortably.

"Fuck, you probably don't even know where the bathroom is in Reiji's place."

He picks Sylvio up by the back of his shirt, "I'm leaving for Five Seconds, Moon, keep them in line."

Moon nods and Shay quickly carries Sylvio to the bathroom.

He sets Sylvio down in the bathroom and before he leaves he decides better ask, "You're like, 6, you can do the rest on you're on, right?"

Sylvio nods and that's enough for Shay to quickly leave to go check on the others.

Right as he gets to the end of the hallway he hears Yuya crying.

"What Happened?!" Shay cries, picking up Yuya.

"Celina hit Yuya with the stick!" Zuzu hold's up the aforementioned stick.

"What did I tell you about hitting?!" Shay growls.

"You're not the boss of me!" Celina kicks him in the shin.

Shay can feel that he's starting to get overwhelmed, and does the only thing he can think of.

He sets the still crying Yuya with Gong and Zuzu, who both proceed to do what they can to comfort him.

Once Yuya isn't wailing he grabs Celina by the back of her shirt and pulls her into the kitchen.

"Let me go! I'll destroy you!"

"You're about as threatening as a mouse; all I'm scared of here is getting rabies if you bite me-- _Don't Get Any Ideas!_ " Shay lifts her up into a chair.

"Bad kids go in time out. You're gonna stay here until you know how to get along with the others and apologize for hitting me and Yuya."

"No way!" Celina tries to get out of the chair and gets put right back in.

"I'm seriously, Celina, time out."

"MISTER!!" Zuzu cries, running in to try and pull him back to the living room.

"Stay!" Shay points at Celina before going to see what the problem is.

Riley is waking up and starting to fuss.

Shay picks Riley up, trying to shush the baby, praying he's not going to have to deal with a diaper.

Riley goes from fussing to full on crying and Shay can't make it stop.

"Come on, kid, you're killing me here."

Sylvio screams from down the hall, a loud thud following, and Shay panics again, not knowing what to do.

"Moon, you're oldest, go check on Sylvio for me," Shay orders.

Moon looks hesitantly down the hallway and then shakes his head, holding out his hands instead, "Can I hold the baby?"

"You little...fine, as long as you're helping I guess."

Shay hands Riley to Moon and then goes to check on Sylvio, "I'm coming in, okay?!"

He slams the door open and finds Sylvio sitting on the floor in tears, "What is it with you kids and crying?"

He gets down to check if Sylvio got hurt anywhere, "What even happened?"

Sylvio sniffles and points up to the sink.

Shay takes a second to realize the sink is too tall for Sylvio to reach without help.

"Don't. Climb anything else, okay? Come ask for help or something," Shay sighs.

Sylvio nods.

"Did you at least wash your hands?"

Sylvio nods again.

"Do you talk?"

Sylvio shakes his head.

"Wonder when you grew out of that, because you definitely did," Shay mumbles to himself, before picking Sylvio up, much gentler than last time.

"Let's go see what the others are up to.."

Sylvio pushes his face into Shay's neck and wraps his arms around Shay as best as he can.

"Don't get comfy, I'm not carrying you all day."

Sylvio doesn't budge and Shay just shakes his head.

It beats crying by a long shot.

Riley is only fussing a little, and Moon and Gong are both sitting calmly on the couch with the baby.

Zuzu seems to have found a bandage and is trying to put it on Yuya's forehead.

"What do you bet Celina's not still in time out?" Shay asks himself more than Sylvio, but Sylvio shrugs and Shay can't help his small laugh.

Going in the kitchen he miraculously finds Celina still pouting in the chair he left her in, knees pulled up to her chest and eyes slightly watery.

"All you have to do is go out there and apologize to Yuya and you can go play again," Shay informs.

"No way."

"Celina..."

"How do you even know our names?" Celina demands.

"I'm...your friend, you just don't remember because that idiot Dennis did something stupid," Shay offers, and gets a snicker out of both kids.

"How're you my friend, I don't even know _your_ name?"

"My name is Shay, and I promise I'm not doing this to be mean, I just don't want to hear Yuya or the others crying because you hit them."

Celina looks at him for a second before hopping out of the chair.

"Celina-"

He watches as she goes up to Yuya silently.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but you invaded my space."

"Oh...why don't you play castle with me and Zuzu? That'll make up for you hitting me!" Yuya offers with a smile and an outstretched hand.

Celina hesitates, but takes his hand, and he starts explaining the game to her.

Shay sees Sylvio watching the other kids, "You wanna go play with them?"

Sylvio shakes his head and goes back to hiding his face.

"Figures," Shay rolls his eyes, and goes to sit with Gong and Moon.

"Why don't you two go play with the others, I've got the baby," Shay offers.

Moon sets down the baby and him and Gong hop off the couch to go play too.

"Sylvio, buddy, I'm gonna have to set you down, okay?" Sylvio grabs onto Shay tighter and won't budge.

"Sylvio, I can't just let the baby lay there, you don't have to go play with the others, you can stay with me, but I can't hold you right now."

Sylvio hesitantly lets go, and sits in Shay's lap instead.

"Good enough I guess.." Shay picks up Riley, holding the still fussy toddler to the opposite side as Sylvio.

Finally Shay has some peace, Riley aside, and all of the kids besides Sylvio are getting along, now he just has to hope Dennis and Claude figure something out and soon.

Shay's peace is quickly shattered, along with something that definitely sounded expensive.

"Oops, Gong didn't mean to.." Gong looks at him very sadly, standing over a broken vase.

"It's...fine," it's definitely _not_ fine, and, once he's back to his own age, Reiji is going to chew Shay out for letting it happen...

"Gong's sorry..."

"I know, Gong, you didn't get cut or anything did you?"

"No."

"Okay...um.." Shay moves Sylvio out of his lap, "Sylvio you hold Riley for just a second."

Sylvio gives him a disgusted look as the baby is put in his arms.

"Everyone else, come with me," Shay leads them down the hall to the room Reiji was letting him use, which didn't have anything breakable aside from a lamp and an old alarm clock in it that wasn't put up already.

"Here's your new castle, while I go clean up the old one."

"Gong's still sorry, and wants to help clean up..."

"Gong, it's okay, you play with the others, I'm not letting a 5 year old pick up glass."

Shay cleans up what he can but realizes he can't get all of the glass...

He uses Reiji's video phone to call Claude.

"We're doing what we can to figure out how to fix the others, but it doesn't help that Mr. McField doesn't know what he did," Claude explains as soon as he gets through.

"That's nice, I'm gonna have to take the kids somewhere else, we had an accident here and I can't clean it all up," Shay responds.

"We'll call someone to come clean it up...and someone to relieve you of babysitting duties."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Shay sighs for probably the millionth time today, "Sylvio won't leave my side for more than five minutes for some reason, I'll just take them to the park or something for a while."

"At least let someone come get Riley, and escort you there, you can't handle all of them by yourself in a public place," Claude insists.

"I'll just call Yuya's mom, his phone is still around here somewhere, I saw it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Reiji asks.

"The adults are talking," Shay sneers.

"You're only around 16, that's not an adult," Reiji argues.

"The people that can see over counters without step stools are talking."

"Mrs. Sakaki doesn't seem like the best person to call in this situation," Claude steps in.

"Then I'll call Zuzu's dad, _some_ of these kids have parents who care about them," Shay offers.

"Just let one our--"

"Mrs. Sakaki or Mr. Boyle. I'll let you pick which one but one of them, some of these are their kids anyways."

"I-you can't--You need to--......Mrs. Sakaki..."

"Okay, that's all," Shay hangs up.

He grabs Yuya's phone and calls Mrs. Sakaki, hoping to explain the situation as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"You weren't joking when you called me.." Yoko looks at her now 5 year old son holding Shay's hand, along with Zuzu's.

Although that doesn't last long when he recognizes his mom's voice and lets go to run to her, Zuzu right behind him.

Shay has managed to hold Riley with one arm, Sylvio clinging to his jacket tightly.

Gong and Moon are both holding one of Celina's hands so she doesn't run off, and Reiji is standing a little ways away from the group with his arms crossed.

"Believe me, I wish I was joking, it was a nightmare getting all of them to the part in one piece," Shay's shoulders drop slightly when Riley starts fussing again.

Maybe he should've let Claude take the baby when he stopped to get Reiji after all.

"Let me.." Yoko takes Riley from him and quickly coddles the baby.

"Thank you-" Shay lets Sylvio grab onto his now free hand.

Yoko leads the group over to a nearby bench and gestures for Shay to sit with her.

"Why don't you kids go play?" Yoko offers.

Most of the kids run off to play, except Sylvio and Reiji.

"You two can go play too," Yoko insists.

Sylvio climbs to sit in Shay's lap, holding onto him tightly.

"This one doesn't like being without me," Shay explains, "or talking."

"And you?" Yoko turns to Reiji, who's standing in front of them, glaring.

"I'm not some little kid who's just going to run off and play, if you two are talking about what happened to all of us I want to be included in the conversation."

"What's going to happen is--"

Shay can feel Yoko glaring at him and his threat tapers off.

"You can stay with us, or you can go keep an eye on the younger kids. Your choice," Yoko speaks calmly and clearly to Reiji, still glaring at Shay for being so aggressive.

Reiji regards her for a moment, fixing his glasses, "I suppose I'll go watch the others, but only because I have my concerns about letting Celina run around by herself."

Shay watches, dumbfounded, as Reiji actually goes off to find Celina.

"How did you-"

"A mom has her ways."

"Anything that keeps Reiji away from me is a good thing."

"Sylvio, honey, why don't you go play with the others too? It can't be fun just sitting with Shay all day," Yoko offers.

Sylvio shakes his head, pulling himself closer to Shay.

Yoko frowns softly, before gesturing Yuya over to her.

The five year old comes over excitedly and beams at his mother, "Hi mom!"

"Kiddo, why don't you let Sylvio play with you?"

"Okay, Sylvio, you wanna play with me and Zuzu?" Yuya holds out a hand to the older boy happily.

Sylvio refuses to budge, clinging to Shay just like before.

"I'll be _Right_ here, kid, go on and play, I know for a fact Yuya's too nice for his own good. You two were even hanging out before I came to hang out with you," Shay insists.

"Please?" Yuya reaches closer, almost touching Sylvio's leg before Sylvio pulls away, curling even closer to Shay.

"Okay, it's fine, you're just freaking him out, Yuya, you go play. Sylvio's fine here with us," Shay shoos Yuya off.

Yoko adjusts Riley a bit before looking Shay in the eyes.

Shay gets uncomfortable under her gaze and instead looks down at Sylvio, acting like he's adjusting the kid in his lap too.

"What happened to them? When Yuya left this morning he was _Definitely_ 14\. He's 5 now," Yoko speaks low enough most of the kids won't hear her.

"I don't know, I found them like this after that imbecile Dennis did _something_ to them, your guess is as good as mine what."

"So they're stuck like this?"

"That's...hard to say, there's people trying to figure it out, I'm just the babysitter."

"Why is that, anyways? You don't seem like the type to be good with kids."

"I'm not, but I don't trust anyone else there to watch these guys."

Yoko hums softly, and her intense glare falls, "You're a good person, Shay."

Sylvio hums in agreement and snuggles his face into Shay's chest.

"I'm just doing the right thing..."

"Exactly."

Shay shakes his head and lifts Sylvio up, "I'm gonna go check on the kids, I have I seen Moon in a bit."

He finds Moon kneeling over something small.

"What are you doing, kid?"

"I found a little bird," Moon moves to show Shay a baby bird.

Sylvio excitedly wiggles out of Shay's arms and gets down to look too.

"Don't touch it-" Shay grabs both of them by the arm and pulls them away.

"What's going to happen to it if we leave it here?" Moon asks with sad eyes.

Sylvio's face drops when he realizes the answer.

Shay lets out a small sigh before looking up at the three above them.

It doesn't take long to notice the nest in a lower branch.

"Come on, little thing," Shay picks the bird up and sets it inside.

"There, better? No crying?"

Moon and Sylvio nod.

"Good."

He goes to pick up Sylvio again, but Sylvio grabs Moon's arm instead.

"Moon can you-"

"I can keep a diligent eye on Sylvio, do not worry."

Shay shrugs and goes back to Yoko.

"Finally lost your shadow?"

"Guess he wants to find more small animals with Moon Shadow."

"So why didn't you call Skip or Mr. Sawatari too?"

"Skip annoys me."

"Ouch."

"And Mr. Sawatari would have blamed me the second he saw all of this," Shay sits back a little before adding, under his breath, "and I have my concerns about how he treated his son when he was this little..."

"Let Me Go! Let Me Go!" Shay and Yoko both look to see Reiji dragging Celina their way by the arm.

"Hey!" Shay yells, getting up to break them up, "What in the hell were you doing?!"

"She hit me and I was bringing her to you to handle it!"

"She...does that, leave her the hell alone."

Celina, who's now hiding behind Shay, sticks her tongue out at the older kid.

"That's no way to react to her being aggressive. And you're swearing in front of impressionable children again," Reiji sneers.

"Don't tell me how to handle Celina, or what I'm allowed to say or not."

"You're not “Handling” anything!"

"You two!" Yoko hollers at them, scaring Riley a bit.

They stop arguing to look at her.

"Now, Reiji, you need to listen to Shay, I know you don't want to, but he _is_ in charge of you kids, I'm just here to help."

Reiji crosses his arms, looking away from the others, and it's clear he's pouting.

"And Shay!"

Shay jumps a little when Yoko starts yelling at him.

"You need to understand that any issues you have with Reiji can be addressed **Later** when he's himself inside of.." Yoko trails off but Shay gets the point.

"Now Celina,"

"Uh oh."

"Why did you hit Reiji?"

"He invaded my space!"

"That's what you said earlier too.." Shay notes.

"Well, next time tell him he's too close, or making you uncomfortable instead of attacking him, you're a big girl, you can talk about your problems instead of hitting people and throwing a tantrum."

Celina whines a little but nods.

"Now, Reiji, Celina, why don't you two hug and make up."

"No No No No No No No No-"

"Yoko, Celina doesn't like hugs."

"Shake hands?"

Reiji offers a hand to Celina and she begrudgingly takes it.

"Okay, now Shay and Reiji-"

"Absolutely not."

"I don't feel safe getting close enough to touch him."

"...Just don't get in anymore arguments if you can help it..."

"I can agree to that if _He Can_ ," Reiji nods.

Shay sighs, "Sure."

"Thank you."

Celina runs off to play with the others and Reiji goes to follow Moon and Sylvio around.

"You're a life saver, Mrs. Sakaki," Shay hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed and I'm not feeling good, but I did what I could to get it out.


End file.
